


Little things

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Fic request…Telling your boyfriend Armie that you’re pregnant and he is the father? :)-This had been requested on my writing blog





	Little things

You were tired of the brightly lit monotonousness hallways of the current starship that you and your boyfriend currently resided on, your mind had started to wander to the news that you had been told just a few moments ago by the medical staff in your own private quarters that you shared with Armitage. Deciding it was better to not raise alarms, in case Armitage had left his usual post on the bridge to find you - something he often did.

You didn’t know how your boyfriend was going to take the news, but there was a part of you that is fairly confident that he’d be accepting, however, you couldn’t shake the very small voice that’s nagging you at the back of your mind that he wouldn’t be as accepting as you hope he would be of the life changing news. There’s only one way to find out and ease your partial worry; tell him.

Luckily you knew your way around the starship that you’re on, the twisting and seemingly endless labyrinth of hallways made you feel small and like everyone else new to the spaceship you had gotten lost more than once in your early days. But now, now you were comfortable and more confident, you could find your way to the bridge walking backwards - and you did once, nearly walking into a couple of Stormtroopers and various other personnel in the process but you had made it to the bridge walking backwards.

The closed doors of the bridge came into view and a smile tugged at the corner of your lips, a warm feeling spread through your chest and you quickened the pace, a giddy feeling slowly took a hold of you as you got closer to the doors of the bridge, your hand instantly shot out for the pad beside the sliding doors but they opened with a gentle whoosh as someone stepped out, walking around you.

You blinked at the back of the officer who walked through the doors for a moment before slipping through the door, your smile widening as you saw Armitage stood in front of the large glass window; his legs shoulder width apart and as always he has his arms behind his back, one hand gently in the other and tapping middle and ring finger against the palm of his hand in unison.

“Armie” you called out to your boyfriend happily, earning a couple of glances from the few officers sat at their posts. Armitage sucked in a deep breath, his shoulder rising and falling carefully as he turned around. The smallest hint of a smile ghosting his lips as his green eyes landed on you, the one person that the General himself cared about more than anything in the world.

“Princess,” he responded, moving his arms from behind his back and held them out for you and you, without missing a heart beat launched yourself into his arms which he wrapped around you tightly.

“I have some news,” you whispered to him softly, burying your head into his chest as he dropped his head to your neck, gently nuzzling at your soft skin. The officers in the room looking at their stations rather than at you and the General, mainly because they didn’t want to be scolded for staring at such a private and intimate moment between the lovers in the room. All of whom keeping as quiet as they could as to not set the General off, he had been in a bad mood today.

He hummed, removing his head from the crook of your neck to get a better look at your beautiful face. His lips purses as he looked you down at you before finally prompting you to continue, “what news?”

Your [Y/E/C] eyes darted around the very quiet room, his voice nearly bounced off the metal walls because of the silence if it weren’t for the sound of breathing coming from both sides of you, you would have thought that you and Amritage were the only living, breathing souls on the bridge at that very moment.

“Can we go somewhere more… Private?” Your eyes trailed back from the usual grey tones of the walls to the bright beautiful green ones of your boyfriend, a brow raised questioningly at him. He stood quiet for two minutes, his jaws flexing before he gave a simple stiff nod of his head, moving his hand down to the small of your back.

“Of course princess. Is everything alright?” He asked in a low voice, one that only you could hear as he guided you towards the doors that you had walked through a few minutes ago. You didn’t really want to drag him away from his work but you guessed he couldn’t really send the other officers away from doing their duties.

Shaking your head, you turned to him slowly, a frown creeping on his face.“Of course,” you responded, your voice equally as low as his now. Armitage is a very private person when it comes to matters that most people would be open about but he had gotten more private over matters when they concerned you. It had taken him a while to even consider letting people know that he’s dating you.

Armitage sighed and pressed his hand into the small of your back gently, reaching his other hand to the side and pressed the button by the door which slid open, Armitage following you out without even sparing a glance behind himself. “You said you weren’t feeling well a while ago.” You had forgotten you had told him you were feeling unwell, but that was a while and you were sure he had forgotten all about it as it wasn’t brought up again - not after the last ten times he had asked about it.

“Ah. Yes, well,” you managed to get out, sneaking a quick look around the dead silent hallway, there was no one around, not even a droid before turning your attention back to your boyfriend. “It kind of has something to do with that,” you admitted to this he raised a prefect brow at you.

Admittedly you hadn’t thought about how you were going to tell him the news, you had thought about telling him and how he may react but never actually telling him.

“Like a lot. It’s very connected with that.” You were now rambling, something you only tended to when you were anxious about something. Armitage chuckled softly at your ramblings, reaching up he carefully pushed a strand of hair behind your ear before slowly trailing his warm fingers down the slope of your neck, his eyes following the light trail his touch left almost seeming mesmerised by it.

“You’re rambling again” he spoke softly as he closed the small gap between you, his other hand falling to your hip. A blush rising on your cheeks as you stared up at him.

“Sorry,” you muttered, clearing your throat as your hand found his that had stopped at the base of your neck. His warmth made you feel relaxed and comfortable. “I am pregnant” you whispered, holding a hand up to stop him from speaking as he parted his lips, “and yes, before you say anything; you are the father.”

And you were inevitably met with silence. You had anticipated this happening, he needed to process the news that he had been given after all and you weren’t going to push him to talk about it. Not that you needed to do that, “I need to get you somewhere safe” were the first words that came from his lips.

“What?” You asked, tilting your head, the side at his words, a soft giggle bubbling up from you.

“This place isn’t safe. I need to get you somewhere safer than here,” he retorted quickly, a scowl crossing his features. With a shake of your head, you moved your hands to his cheek, gently rubbing the pads of your thumb over his pale skin, smiling up at him.

“Armie” you said softly, cutting him off before he could get too far down the rabbit hole his feet were perched on the edge of “I am going to stay here with you. I will be fine and I am safe as long as I am here with you.” He suddenly pulled you into a tight hug, pressing his lips to your temple very carefully.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would hate if something were to happen to you. Especially now” you hummed, sliding hands from his cheeks to his soft hair.

“Don’t worry so much.” You murmured.


End file.
